Outlaws and Renegades
by AdoreDeAnime
Summary: War has broken out along Runeterra. Ionia is now the last battleground and the institute of war has lost control. Following the relationship of Zed and Syndra, coupling of other champions and the fight for being free. (heavy smut) ((also first fanfic so reviews and suggestions welcome, tyty))
1. Re-united

Syndra awoke in the slowly more and more recognisable view of the four poster bed neatly placed in the middle of a stone walled room, with a large open window overlooking the darkened and burnt wasteland that is the ninja training grounds. She looked over her shoulder and saw zed still sleeping, his arms around her, the massive crossed scar on his chest next to her face, she leaned in and pressed her lips against it and kept her head there for what felt like hours. Zed had stirred long before they moved but they both chose to ignore it and stay as they were. It was very rare they were alone these days; Ionia had broken out in war. Noxus and Demacia had been shipping in troops for months and even Piltover and Zaun had been asked to get involved.

In the year that had passed, Irelia and Shen had built an army together, Akali a general along with Kennen to bring Syndra, Zed, Riven and all the other outlaws to justice. To achieve this however, they had to remove Karma from power, she had been imprisoned and Irelia had taken her place, by fear they ran the now corrupted governments of Ionia. However, due to the increasing numbers of the "outlaws" and the support they received, they had an army that could easily compete with that of the Ionian officials. However, since the outbreak and the mania created in Ionia, Noxus saw this as their chance to attempt to reclaim it for themselves. General Katarina and Darius had lead a huge army including some of the most formidable warriors Noxus had to offer came over on 50 large ships, however their way was plundered and savaged by the neutral parties who saw this as a chance to raid havoc and make profit from the situation. Miss fortune and Gangplank had made a 'fortune' in raiding Noxian ships, and with persuading from the rebel's alliance with the sea sprite named fizz and nautilus had joined their cause and assisted in making things ever so difficult to make it to Ionia.

Along with the Noxian ships, came the Demacian ships. They followed as they saw this as a chance to settle old scores with Noxus while making the claims they are keeping the peace in Ionia. Zaun and Piltover only got involved in minorities, through close contacts on either side; like VI, Caitlyn and Jayce all joined the rebels through their close friendship with Riven. Thresh was an asset further as he was able to bring some truly horrific warmongers from the shadow isles. Random Nomads assisted both sides also, along with the yordles who attempted to control bilgewater, and did not succeed, so they decided to send a small troop to assist in Ionia, but they did not take a side, they merely attempt to keep peace. Well, the majority anyway.

And now, here Syndra was, lying absent minded with her fiancé as if nothing was happening. But she could still hear the shouting commands at the small bands of rebels that had volunteered for their cause. Also in the distance she could hear the battle going on miles away, where Noxian and Demacian troops had met on the road. She believed it was led by commander Garen, as he was meant to be visiting them to discuss a treaty, everyone was tired of this war, but no one wanted to lose. If they gave in, all of them would die, and now there were too many to give up on, Riven and Yasuo wanted to be able to walk freely rather than a hidden shack in the woods, Thresh didn't want to be hated everywhere he went, ahri wanted to find a place she could settle down without being mocked and tormented, what right did people have to judge them all? For some reason the walking death machine Jax had also come to join them, although people believe this is to get revenge on a long-time rival Irelia. Whatever the reason, he has taken on hundreds of enemy men alone and lived to tell the tale. Janna and Nami offered to help but only as healing and treating people, they do not want to damage their home lands, and Janna joins battles only to keep her friends and her true love safe. Graves came along with Ezreal and Lux, who is now wanted for abandoning her true army to help us. However, although we have many companions here, Shen, Akali and Kennen have gained many too, Irelia called in help from Noxus before they left, Le Blanc and Talon fled from their city to help her, the assassins have been a huge problem for the walking volunteers. Master Yi also joined their side along with apprentice Wu-Kong but only because they wish to free karma and keep her safe from harm, but still whatever their reasons they are still formidable opponents, Soraka the star child has also attempted to persuade them to leave and help us, to no avail. Viktor, from Zaun, has come too, but it seems only to try out his latest battle toys, he has encased champions, Vel Koz, Kha Zix, Cho Gath, Xerath, Urgot, Skarner and Kog Maw, in metallic armour and equipped them with what can only be described as death machines. He wanders around battle fields commanding them and calling himself the creator. It is not known what side he is on if any but his own.

Syndra was pondering the entire war, and as if he had read her mind Zed spoke,

"Stop it"

"Stop what?"

"Thinking about all of that, right now it isn't here, we are, alone, in this moment together."

She looked up at him and saw the glimmer in his eyes of what he wanted.

He pulled her up and sat her on him so she was straddled across his lap, no matter how many times he had her he wanted more, he couldn't get enough, she was perfect, and just, like a drug to him, he wanted to feel her every time he could. He leaned up and kissed her soft pale pink lips, she met him eagerly and pushed herself into him, he felt her bare breasts pressed into him, her nipples erect. He felt his long shaft becoming rock hard, and could barely control himself from pinning her down and forcing it into her, she loved it rough, they both did, it was more passionate than controlling themselves, let go and completely lose it with each other, it made the whole thing so much better, before he could move she had climbed off and bent down over him, pushing her round firm buttocks into the air behind her, she slowly took the head of this bulging penis in her mouth, he gasped as she did so, the warmth and the wet of it was mind blowing. He thrust his head back as she carried on slowly taking more and more of him into her mouth, he could feel her tongue moving along the shaft as she sucked his hard cock, he could feel it getting bigger as she did so, which was ridiculous considering how big it was already. She could barely get her small mouth halfway down, she kept on going like this for several minutes, then stopped and gave him a look, a look he loved, he grabbed her and threw her down, using his hands he parted her shapely legs, and moved his head down to her cunt. He started by circling her clit with his thumb, and then slowly ran his tongue along the tiny hole to her pussy, she was wet already, becoming wetter, which was good, it had been months since they had seen each other, and he had waited all this time for her, she would not be able to stand afterwards. She tasted so good he kept going, he could hear her sensuous moans and gasps, all it did was make him harder, but he was determined to make her orgasm at least once before entering her, he moved his spare hand to her breasts and started playing with her nipples. He could feeling it building in her, her thighs were tensing around his head, she was getting louder, and more high pitched, he could hear her begging him to fuck her, but not yet. He would not give in yet, she began to quiver, and he felt it right as she screamed, her juices flowed out of her, her body shaking and quivered, he moved up and held her as she came, she had barely finished when he began teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock, he had no idea how it fit into her, but it felt so good when it did. He slowly pushed it into her, pulling one of her legs up round his neck, she gasped, and began to moan, and he asked her if she was ready, she whispered yes, without a second glance he slammed it into her, she began wailing and moaning, repeating the words "Yes, Fuck me harder please" he was forcing all of himself into her, over and over, gradually getting faster, he was building up a sweat already, she was nearly screaming by this point, but she was enjoying it, he could feel her coming again. He told her to wait, hold it off, she said she would try, but then he went even faster and clamped his mouth down on her breasts, biting and licking her nipples. She exhaled and began whimpering in between moans, begging him not to, she can't hold on if he keeps doing it, he smirked and continued, feeling his own orgasm building, he picked up pace to a point even he did not understand, or know he could do, she was clearly just screaming now, he loved every second, her noises her feel her scent, all of it was making him ready, he was nearly there but held on just so she finished first, he kept pounding her cunt, as hard as he could, thrusting the full length of his cock in and out of her over and over, then she began quivering, and he knew it was close, he moved his face so he could see her and forcefully kissed her, she returned his kiss and began wrestling his tongue, almost violently, he hadn't noticed but throughout the experience she had lifted all the furniture in the room off the ground, he closed his eyes, and focused purely on feeling now, he pounded her hard. He could feel the flow of wet running from her pussy, she squealed and moaned into his mouth, as he felt her cum around him, the hot waves crashing against his cock, he came into her, filling her up, unloading all of him into her, letting out his own gasp and moan, the release was so good, it went on for far too long, then as they finished they felt the bed crash down onto the floor and all the other, now broken, furniture too. He looked at her and pulled her into his arms, he then lay back down and wrested her onto his chest, and they both began to drift off into a deep and well needed sleep.


	2. Bad Timing

After they woke, zed was needed in the planning room with Jax and Yasuo; Syndra went to find riven and Ahri in the training ground and was shocked the moment she got there. Thresh was sparring with what appeared to be the worst looking monster she had ever seen. Ahri explained it was Hecarim, thresh had brought him here as a "secret weapon", because Yasuo and Jax believed there was going to be one last major fight, every party involved, and the victorious will emerge.

Syndra felt a bit dizzy and sat down, and then threw up, riven and ahri looked at her, worried.

"Its fine" she explained "I've been doing that for a couple months now"

They both looked even more concerned. Riven turned to Syndra "Urm, sweety, apart from last night, when was the last time you were, 'intimate' with Zed? Or anyone for that matter"

Syndra looked back at her, very confused "well, not that it's anyone's business, but Zed being the only one and about 3 months ago I guess."

Riven and ahri looked at each other, "and Urm, when did you last … bleed?"

"Bleed?" Syndra looked extremely confused now "bleed where?"

Riven now looked extremely confused, "you know, a ladies time? Of the month?" as her only response was a blank stare she instantly grabbed Syndra and took her to Janna, along with Ahri quickly following behind.

Janna looked happy to see them as they were not injured for once, but her face instantly fell when she saw Riven's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Syndra has never had…a period. And she has been throwing up for months, and her breasts and hips have been growing wider."

This was all news to Syndra, she had no idea what was happening, but when Janna's face fell too she was very worried.

"Syn, will you allow me to feel your stomach please?"

Syndra nodded, unsure of what was happening, Janna floated down to stand on the ground. Riven closed the doors and ahri the windows, Janna's eyes turned clear for a second as she held her stomach. Then they returned to their clear blue, she frowned, and turned away to her cupboards, then said "She is". Riven and ahri groaned.

It took a while, but it suddenly clicked with Syndra what was happening, she remembered a talk with Ahri a long time ago about what can happen when you have sex. She felt cold; her face fell and became white. She began crying and didn't know why. Riven fell to comfort her and ahri sat behind her and hugged her; they said it will be fine.

"I can't tell zed, not yet, not this close to a huge battle, he will freak out, it will distract him."

"But you can't just not have sex with him for ages and not say why" ahri piped in, finally finding something to say.

Riven looked at her, and she knew she would have to tell him, she was worried, how would he respond? This is such bad timing, but it will be here soon. Riven looked worried too, I think you should go now, before anything else is planned or happens.

Syndra nodded and stood up, "tell no one. Okay?" All 3 nodded and promised they would not say a word, Syndra started walking. Feeling far too light headed to fly, she slowly walked to the meeting room, and as she approached the door, she lifted her hand to knock, and gave the most feeble tiny knock, every one stopped talking and took a while to open the door, it was Yasuo, he instantly frowned and asked what was wrong, she was leaning against a wall, pale as a sheet, she felt like she would be sick, he said "Syndra?" Zed instantly stood and made his way to the door, and then he saw her.

"Oh my god, Syn what's wrong?" he rushed to her side to catch her as she fell into a heap. He screamed for Janna to come and picked her up, taking her to his bedroom, he told the others to continue planning without him, Yasuo refused to leave her side or his, Zed was frantic, screaming for Janna to hurry, Janna came down the corridors with Riven and Ahri nearby, Riven dropped her things and rushed to Syndra's side.

"What happened?!" she was panicking, "I don't know" yelled zed, he could feel tears in his eyes as her eyes were closing, he didn't know what was happening, he couldn't get her to respond , he turned the corner into his room and placed her on the bed, everyone rushed around her, he saw them all but for him time stood still, he stood staring at her, holding her hand as they all tried to get through to her, he stared at her eyes, they were closed, he saw them flicker, and she looked up at him for a few seconds, she looked sad, then they closed. Janna said she wasn't dead so don't worry, she is just in shock, or something, her body was shutting down as if in a coma or a deep sleep, he didn't move from looking at her eyes or holding her hand until they had all moved away from her, they said give her some time, she will wake up, he climbed next to her an held her close to him, he had never felt so lost in his life. He had been rejected by so many, he had been turned away and abandoned, and he could get through it, he realised that, he could not lose her. No one had ever meant so much; he laid there for hours waiting for her to stir. But she didn't, Janna came back multiple times, riven and Ahri never left the doors, he heard murmurs between them, unsure what was being said, but eventually he knew it would bother him, he shouted out to them and asked them to come in.

He asked them what was going on, why is this happening, why is everyone worrying about her if Janna said she was only in a coma or sleep? They both looked at each other; he demanded they tell him what is going on. Riven said it really should come from Syn, he said she might not get the chance to tell him.

Riven sighed and said are you sure?

Zed nodded. She paused and Ahri nodded, she then sat down and said quietly, "Zed, Syndra is pregnant".

Zed stopped, his whole body still, for about 3 minutes he sat trying to digest the information. When Riven said that might be what's wrong he rose and left without saying a word. Riven was too shocked too move, she could not believe he just walked off, Ahri followed him, but to no avail, you cannot follow a master of shadows that doesn't want to be seen. She came back and just said poor syn, Riven was far too livid to even think. She just thought about what he had done, he claimed to love syn, but he just walked out on her when she needed him.

It only took two days for Syndra to wake up, she instantly asked for zed, to which riven had no reply other than he will be back soon, although disheartened Syndra felt weird, she felt, powerful and energetic, she went straight to the training ground, and began to throw spells at competition, she was destroying the volunteers with the smallest of spells, her power was substantially bigger, she was, enjoying using it, all of it, there was more, she even asked to go against riven and ahri. At once, to which they could barely touch her, everyone had a turn, she beat everyone one by one, she even tried her luck against Thresh Hecarim and Jax all together, and she beat them to a pulp. Janna and Riven were astonished, but assumed it must have something to do with the baby. Syndra was born with her power, If another powerful being is inside of her, she will be at least twice as powerful was the only conclusion. However, Zed still had not returned, and everyone noticed his absence, and it has spread like wildfire around the grounds that Syndra was pregnant. People had been searching, even his fellow shadow ninjas and closest friends, but no one knew where he was, Syndra had an idea, but she knew no one would let her leave alone, she had to wait. She pretended to be tired after a while, and went to bed. She waited until everyone had left, and jumped out the window and over the walls of the stronghold, she flit through the trees of the forest, almost automatically knowing where to go, she was lucky to avoid anyone on the way. It only took an hour to get there, the ruins of her old temple home, it was destroyed by Noxans. She knew he would be here, if no one else could find him, this sit eh only place left, she floated over rubble, and looked for him, she daren't call out in case someone else was here. She heard a slight noise, and turned quickly just to see a shuriken fly past her head, she shouted stop, zed poked his head out of the trees.

"Syndra?!" he looked shocked "what are you doing here?"


	3. NOTE TO READERS

Hey, AdoreDeAnime here, i feel so cheesy writing this so i guess im going to have to accept that xD

I just wanted to say i love everyone who had written reviews and that honestly i was shocked to find i had gotten so many views on something i uploaded after finding it months after even writing it. I never expected so much positive feedback and am ashamed to say i havent been as pro active as i should have been with the story. This is Purely an apology and a promise that from now on the story will be updated much more regularly and many more will be coming out soon.

Thank you so much for all the support :DDD

xxx


	4. Found

Zed walked towards Syndra slowly, she was smiling but her mind was racing. She was scared, she didn't know how he would act or what he would do. He had fled once, was she prepared for him to do it again?

He stopped a few feet in front of her, looking wary.

"Syn, how could this... ?" he held his forehead with one hand, the other balled up in a fist by his side.

"I don't know, I didn't know i even could be, I mean ... I didn't know" she could feel herself begin to ramble and tears started to build, her throat beginning to burn. She could feel her losing him, he was angry.

"I can't be a father, and you can't be pregnant. Not now, we have everything to lose, and this means we lose you on the field, one of our strongest gone because we were so STUPID..."

"Zed please" she walked towards him and fell on her knees in front of him, "Zed, I know this will be hard but we can do this, please don't be angry please don't ..."

"You think I'm angry at you!?" he fell to his knees next to her and took her hands in his. "Syn, I'm not angry at you. I'm terrified, i can't lose you, and this is a risk. One i never thought i would have to be prepared to take."

He looked down at his knees still clasping her hands.

"I don't even know if I'm good evil or if I'm even all me. How am i meant to know what i put inside you?"

He was wearing his mask but she knew he was struggling to keep his composure, she could imagine his furrowed brow, his lips thinning, and his eyes beginning to pool just as hers had been. She took his face in her hands and made him look her in the eyes.

"Zed, don't you think I'm worried. I don't know what is inside of me either. I don't know anything about my past, my future, i don't know what's in here." She took his hand and placed it across her still flat stomach, resting hers on top of his.

"All i know is that it is ours, it's me and you, and no matter what i know it will be perfect if we make it so, but i need you on my side."

He stayed there, silent for a long time. It got to the point she didn't care what he said as long as he said something.

Her face fell as after a long time he just closed his eyes and moved his head away.

"I'm never leaving you, not for anyone or anything."

He grabbed her chin and rested his forehead against hers.

"Zed" she had begun crying now, her emotions becoming a blur of happiness, fear and feeling a little dizzy.

"Come now Syn, we need to get ..."

Their bodies were blown apart.

Syn managed to hold herself in the sky after a few moments to realise what had just happened.

Fire.

Everywhere.

Zed was no where that she could see, all she could see was red flames. On the other side of the flames, was a forest, full with lit torches, lit arrows, and the burning eyes of hundreds of faces hidden in the darkness.


End file.
